L'Île sans Nom
The Island without Name (L'Île sans Nom) is the first episode out of the Gallego bro's hands. Dodo le Dur and Pulpi Salma make their debut. Plot Capitano discovers an unmapped island which means according to the Code of Piracey that whoever plants their mark on the highest peak will be in right to name the island. Pirata and Capitano compete over it, unknowing of Dodo le Dur is competing as well. Character list *Pink Skull crew *Seaplane crew *Dodo le Dur *Pulpi Salma Summary Capitano and Ananas Wilson's carefree flight together is disturbed when the plane malfunctions, but their impending crash is averted in the nick of time when the plane starts working again. Due to their almost-crash landing, they discover an island, an island not marked on any map! They set out to Pulpi's bar to tell Pirata of this island without name. Dodo le Dur happens to be there as well, and intercepts, introducing himself and showing off his own collection of claimed islands on the map. On his name, Dodo le Dur named his claimed islands: *L'Îles de Trois Dodo (the Three Dodo Islands) *L'Île de DoDomino (DoDomino Island) *L'Île de Coco Dodo (Coco Dodo Island) Pirata is impressed - and intrigued, after hearing from Pulpi that the first one to plant their flag on the highest peak may name it. Because Capitano also wants to name the island after himself, they decide on it being a competition, a race. Unbeknownst to them Dodo le Dur is forging his own scheme. While Pirata and her crew set sail, Capitano's first hurdle to overcome is the plane malfunctioning again. Luckily for him, good-hearted Weboo throws him a rope and he lets himself be pulled by the Pink Skull, mysteriously emerging after the crew comes ashore. Their respective crews cheer them on as they start their race, and Ananas Wilson repairs the plane in the mean time. Dodo le Dur and his companion Quack are already on the island. Startled by Pirata & Capitano's arrival, the sticky sap from the island's flowers inspires Dodo le Dur to use it for a trap, with the purpose of him making the goal first and undisturbed. Pirata's boots get stuck in puddles of the sap, making her unable to go on. She frees herself by slipping out of her boots, continuing the race barefoot. Capitano has an obvious lead, but is catapulted back by running into a vine. Because of this, he ends up entangled in another vine, and calls for Pirata's help. She sacrifices her lead to go back and help Capitano, but is unfortunately caught in another of Dodo le Dur's traps, a hole in the ground with leaves covering it. Dodo le Dur appears in front of the kids and reveals his plan - to add this island to his own collection, with the name L'Île de Grand Dodo (Great Dodo Island). Of course, with two meddling crews, this does not always mean playing fair. He leaves to claim the top for himself. Pirata, angered, climbs out of the hole and frees Capitano, and the two run after Dodo le Dur, who still has a strong lead. Then, Pirata hits on an idea. The two kids use vines combined with the palms of the island as a catapult, and their own flags as parachutes to glide safely over Dodo le Dur's head and make the last race to the top between the two of them. They both set their flags at the same time into the ground, and Dodo le Dur withdraws, saying that it isn't the last time they've heard of him, and that he will get his own "Great Dodo Island" one day. Ananas Wilson managed to fix the plane, and Pulpi appears on a boat, with a smaller, mobile version of her bar. When she asks which of the two kids the island is named after, Pirata and Capitano wink at eachother and respond with L'Île Piratano (Piratano Island). Notes *It is unknown how Dodo le Dur arrived first on the island, since he does not appear to have a boat, and Pirata set sail right away. It is also unknown how he got to Pulpi's bar in the first place. **It is unexplained how he could have dug a deep hole so quickly. Gallery Ep03 L'Îles de Trois Dodo.png|The Three Dodo Islands Ep03 L'Île de DoDomino.png|DoDomino Island Ep03 L'Île de Coco Dodo.png|Coco Dodo Island L'Île sans Nom Ananas.png|"It's not anywhere on the map!" L'Île sans Nom Pulpi 1.png|Pulpi reading from the "Code of Piracey" L'Île sans Nom Pulpi 2.png|Pulpi Salma L'Île sans Nom map.png|The nameless island on the map L'Île sans Nom Quack.png|Quack with sap stuck in its beak Ep03 Dodo flowers.png|Dodo le Dur picking flowers L'Île sans Nom Dodo lightning.png|Dodo le Dur reveals his true intentions Ep03 Dodo's trap.png|Pirata stuck in the trap L'Île sans Nom P & C flying.png|Pirata & Capitano using their flags as parachutes L'Île sans Nom ending.png|Meeting up with Pulpi again Category:Episodes